


不要离开

by 00Yaya00



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hotels, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 稀里糊涂来到酒店，马失前蹄…
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark





	不要离开

托尼现在十分后悔

首先是自己头脑一热骗彼得出来二人世界

然后是彼得像一只终于得到青睐的小狗，把自己洗干净穿着一条浴巾，和托尼说，他准备好了，托尼夹着尾巴从房间里逃了出来

他什么时候变得这样谨慎了，托尼这样怀疑着自己，在酒店一楼的酒吧里看着形形色色的男女喝着酒说着笑

躲在角落里，戴着墨镜和帽子，害怕别人认出来他就是那位托尼·史塔克。当然，楼上那位彼得——鼎鼎大名的蜘蛛侠先生，总在他的脑子里挥之不去。

人生里的第一次，托尼对自己的感情产生了怀疑。

他害怕自己的感情会毁了这位冉冉升起的新星，害怕自己让这位阳光男孩失去光芒，他害怕自己的行动对彼得产生任何不好的影响。托尼太爱他，他太美好。

彼得现在在干什么呢，托尼不禁在想。可能很伤心吧，自己喜欢的人在自己准备好一切的时候逃跑了，是有多么伤心啊。又或许，他会想，可能史塔克先生还没有准备好，应该再给托尼一些时间。噢，小彼得太好了。

可是我要在这里待到什么时候。托尼不禁问自己。

托尼看一眼表，发现已经到了十一点，他离开现场有一个多小时了。该回去了吧，真希望回去以后彼得能当做什么都没有发生。要不还是买点东西回去吧，假装自己不是逃跑。

门没锁。

“我回来了，不知道你喜欢喝什……”

托尼突然被抱住了，柔软的头发摩擦着他的鼻尖。

“史塔克先生，”男孩的声音有些沙哑，从骨肉传至耳膜。

“所以买了可乐和啤酒”托尼还保持着原来的姿势，男孩只穿着一件T恤和一条内裤。

“我以为我回来以后你已经在打电动了”

“史塔克先生，”男孩抱得更紧了，托尼回抱他，摩挲着他的头发和衣服。

“不要离开我”彼得说，带着泪腔，声音又从鼻腔里传来，轻轻的却钻进了托尼的心里，在他的心里旋转了一整圈，又化在了全身各处。

像在森林里迷路的小鹿，见到肉食动物也冲上去寻求帮助，眼里带着泪光和希望，他无条件地相信你崇拜你，你没有他认为的那么好，但是你只想使尽浑身解数去讨他欢心。

托尼丢下手中的饮品，紧紧抱住他。

“我不会的”


End file.
